Shuttering or formwork used within the construction industry conventionally requires the construction of a bespoke timber framework to which shuttering materials are applied. The timber cannot readily be reused and this system of building is therefore costly, time consuming and wasteful.
More extensive metal shuttering systems are in use, particularly in the construction of high walls, but the systems are supplied as pre-manufactured frames with the shuttering board already attached. This makes them complex to erect and heavy, often requiring the use of cranes or the like. In tight construction areas, such as where headroom is limited, cranes cannot be used, and therefore pre-manufactured metal frameworks are not appropriate. Furthermore, when the frames are joined together for example to make a long wall run, a seam line is present in the shuttering board which means the resultant concrete wall is not perfect.
There has now been developed a method for erecting a shuttering framework, which overcomes or substantially mitigates the above-mentioned and/or other disadvantages associated with the prior art.